brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/20 August 2012
01:39 I am just making sure you don't in a few moments 01:40 The YouTube video is unreliable 01:40 :| 01:41 (faints) 01:42 Darn, Cr1TiKal left 01:42 :( 01:42 He's from community wiki 01:42 :( 01:42 Stormbringer, PM 01:43 Does ANYONE want to hear my Spyrius story? 01:43 Hi LUWikBot! 01:43 I know you never talk! 01:43 Hi. 01:43 But Hi! 01:43 o/ 01:43 Bot 01:45 I'm going to paste my Spyrius story here, because nobody is saying anything 01:45 -_- 01:45 (LMFS, I'm on your wiki's chat too) 01:46 - 01:46 The Spyrians rivals in trade, the Blacktron, took offense at Spyrian 'transgressions' and planted a computer virus in a satellite which was sent it into Spyrian space. When the Spyrian fell for the trap and 'stole' the satellite, the computer virus spread to the Spyrian robot population. 01:46 However, all didn't go as the Blacktron had planned. The Spyrian robots did lay waste to Spyrius, but eventually they adapted to the virus and created a new civilization where they were the masters. Most Spyrian 'organics' are now enslaved. Many wear a mind control helmet. Spyria is now a planet of cold machines. 01:46 The Spyrian robot masters are very powerful. They are masters of information, which gives them a tactical advantage. They carried on the Spyrian tradition of stealing technology, but for a different reason - they believe that one day they will find an algorithm that will finally make them complete and perfect. 01:46 01:46 - 01:46 so yeah 01:46 :P 01:46 * : P 01:46 LMFS, I saw a new sets and book NinjaGo in 2013. 01:50 Hello, Stormbringer. 01:50 LMFS, you wanted my to go on your chat and now what? 01:50 You arent saying anything 01:50 :/ 01:51 LMFS left. 01:51 He's away 01:52 Yeah. 01:52 There isnt going to be a Ninjago 2013 01:53 It's going to me replaced with "Legends of Chima" 01:53 Which sounds even lamer 01:53 : P 01:53 There is Ninjago 2013 01:54 Oh, Okay. 01:54 I Was bored 01:54 but there is Ninjago 2013 01:54 :| 01:55 There isnt going to be a 3rd wave 01:55 Yes there is 01:55 YEAH LOOK AT THIS LIST 01:55 Yeah. 01:55 No caps 01:55 What list 01:55 ? 01:55 Link? 01:56 i work at TRU Pythor And Quadorex Free if you spend 25.00 Or more 01:56 Pythor And Quadorex ZX And Lloyd ZX Free if you buy black bounty 01:56 SERPINTINE Train Comes With All 4 ninjas snesi wu Samirai X Pythor Other Genrals Quadorex WITH 30 Snakes 103.00 01:56 Black Bounty Comes With 72 Snakes Lord Garmodon That Pirate Dairy Quadorex ZX aLL gENRIALS sorry caps 119.99 01:56 Spinners 01:56 Quadorex ZX 9.00 01:56 Lord Garmodon four arms 10.00 01:56 Dareeth 9.00 01:56 Pirates 9.00 01:56 Boster packs 01:56 Quadorex not ZX 4.99 01:56 Lloyd ZX 01:56 Lord Garmodon 4.99 01:56 Samuri X 4.99 01:56 Dareeth 4.99 01:56 Pirates 4.99 01:56 Fangdom 4.99 Final Showdown Lloyd Finn Lord You know who 50.00 01:56 Book The Rock Jay in tux Nya in dress Others in suits 25.00 01:56 LEGO NINJAGO MINIFIGURES 01:56 Kai 01:56 Zane 01:56 Jay 01:56 Cole 01:56 Nya 01:56 Lloyd 01:56 Wu 01:56 Lord Garmodon 01:56 Pythor 01:56 Finn 01:56 Darreth 01:56 big list 01:56 :) 01:56 Quadorex? 01:57 And you meant, "Rock the Boat" 01:57 Pythor is Dead! 01:57 Probably 01:57 "i work at TRU Pythor And Quadorex Free if you spend 25.00 Or more Pythor And Quadorex ZX And Lloyd ZX Free if you buy black bounty SERPINTINE Train Comes With All 4 ninjas snesi wu Samirai X Pythor Other Genrals Quadorex WITH 30 Snakes 103.00 Black Bounty Comes With 72 Snakes Lord Garmodon That Pirate Dairy Quadorex ZX aLL gENRIALS sorry caps 119.99 Spinners" 01:58 - 01:58 All that is fake 01:58 But the rest is beliveable 01:58 The new set toys and book NinjaGo in 2013, LMFS. 01:58 Yet i highly doubt it 01:58 There will be another wave 01:59 LOL Sorry he was misplaced quadrex is my char i was thinking about him i send him to lego they said they might make him!!1 01:59 Okay, LMFS? 01:59 Okay! I know! :) 01:59 link http://messageboards.lego.com/en-US/showpost.aspx?PostID=6317326#6317326 02:00 Sonicboom1442 is me 02:00 Cool. 02:00 yeah cool name 02:01 hello?? 02:01 Yes, but no new characters 02:01 that is all part of the 2nd wave 02:01 Good, Sleepy56. Where is your Sonicboom1442? 02:02 lego said they might make him Sleepy56 was not avilable 02:02 Oh. 02:02 skeletons was wave 1. the serpentine was wave 2. if there was going to be a 3rd wave, there would be new bad guys 02:02 PIRATES 02:02 Yep. 02:02 The pirates are fake 02:02 The stone army? 02:03 Stone army? 02:03 That was not on system srry Only the bosster spinner thats all 02:03 That actually sounds cool 02:03 Episode name. 02:03 Like rock monsters? 02:03 And original, for onces 02:03 *once 02:03 Oh 02:03 Pirates VS Ninja 02:04 Yes, I saw it on TV. 02:04 Stone army would be a cool name for new bad guys 02:04 I just got an idea 02:04 o/ DH 02:04 Hey. o/ 02:04 o/ 02:05 aggred but TRU Has it on their system i do not work at TRU but a employe said it 02:05 o/ 02:05 o/ 02:05 hi 02:07 The evil stone army vs ninjas in Warrior of stone NinjaGo book in 2013. 02:07 Season 4 Book The Rock 02:07 02:07 In the fourth season opener, Kai Zane Cole Sensei & Lloyd attend Jay & Nya's Wedding but later Lord Garmadon's evil Samurais crash the wedding so the ninjas track down the Samurais. 02:07 02:07 2.Lord Garmadon's Return 02:07 02:07 Lloyd tries to cope with trieing to kill his father for real this time. 02:07 02:07 3.The Purple Ninja 02:07 02:07 Sensei Wu claims Nya is the chosen Purple Ninja but Nya declines. Meanwhile Lloyd's Friend Finn boards Destiny's Bounty in hopes of becoming a Spinjitzu Master. 02:07 02:07 4.The Purple Ninja & Green Ninja Vs. Lord Garmadon 02:07 02:07 Nya passes her Purple Ninja duties to Finn. 02:07 02:07 5.The End of Samurai X 02:07 02:07 Nya realizes she must also give up her samurai x duties meanwhile Lord Garmadon invades Destiny's Bounty. 02:07 02:07 6.Kai Problem 02:07 02:07 Garmadon begins impland hallucinations into Kai's mind making him weak. 02:07 02:08 what can i say 02:08 7.Back To The Clock 02:08 02:08 At the rebuilding site for the world clock , Lloyd and Finn fight Lord Garmadon but Garmadon takes The clock workers hostage. 02:08 02:08 8.Rescue Mission 02:08 02:08 Sensei Wu Hatches a plan to rescue the clock workers but it could put the ninja's lives in danger. 02:09 enough pasting things 02:09 (eyeroll) 02:09 ok one more 02:09 No 02:09 but this is real 02:09 JSYK inn isn't real. 02:09 *Finn 02:10 Just give a link to the page where you are getting the information from 02:10 thats it 02:10 http://messageboards.lego.com/en-US/showpost.aspx?PostID=6190571 02:10 Yeah 02:10 it may be real 02:10 Nope. 02:10 how 02:11 @DH: Lol, I'm acting like a chatmod and I haven't even got it yet :P 02:11 :P 02:11 DOn't worry. 02:11 It is mean Garmadon begins implanted hallucinations into Kai's mind, making Kai weaker. 02:12 The only person who has opposed me so far is CGCJ, But I'm not sure he likes anyone :P 02:12 HE DESTROYS HIS WIFES HOME 02:12 You do know that the person who posted them on MLN made it up? 02:12 Strom- :P 02:12 *Storm 02:12 *boot* 02:13 ok 02:13 :P 02:13 sorry 02:13 S'ok. 02:14 You ok? 02:14 ? 02:14 :( it is just my dog died 02:14 ;( 02:14 one of my dogs 02:14 Hi 02:14 Hello. 02:15 You ok, Sleepy56? 02:15 not really 02:15 Every time i see the Ninjago commercial, at the end, where Loyd gets knocked over, I lol :p 02:15 Hi, CC Fox. 02:15 When he gets hit by the punching bag 02:15 :P 02:15 im just sad 02:15 its like "FAIL" 02:16 I'm sorry for your dog. 02:16 her name was sassy 02:16 Fox-PM 02:16 Nice, Sleepy56. 02:17 I have a dog. 02:17 what 02:17 ok 02:17 His name is Murphy. 02:17 aww mine is ginger 02:17 My dog is named Lightning. 02:18 He can run and bite that fast. 02:18 GTG 02:19 LMFS just brought me over to his wiki, didnt say anything, and suddenly just came back, and kicked me, for no reason :S 02:19 What the hell 02:19 Ok. :| 02:19 Now he banned D: 02:19 Hey guys! 02:19 o/ 02:19 I didnt even do anything :S 02:20 Hey LSC 02:20 Hey LSC 02:20 Nice dog, Darth henry. Hey, LSC. 02:20 Hello 02:21 LMFS just brought me randomly to his wiki chat, didnt say anything, then kicked me, then banned me, for no reason 02:21 I've never been banned before :( 02:21 And i wanted to keep it that way 02:21 Meh, don't worry about it. 02:21 Darth my sincere condolences to Catalina... 02:21 :S 02:21 That doesn't count. 02:21 (crying) 02:21 LSC-Thanks. 02:22 :( 02:22 He was a very great cat, an honorable member of Cat Clan to be remembered forever 02:22 any of u have the new SW sets 02:22 I'm certainly not talking to him again :S 02:22 Nah 02:23 I want Palpatine's Arrest though, badly 02:23 Ooh. 02:23 Catalina? 02:23 :/ 02:23 Darth's Cat 02:24 http://lscstealthninja.wikia.com/wiki/Catalina_Tunaman 02:24 I'm very sorry Darth :( 02:24 Thanks, it means a lot. I'm sure he would thank you all deaply. 02:25 *deeply 02:26 :( 02:26 I know how you feel 02:27 Except my loss was worse, no offense to you ;( 02:27 Actually, he's the only cat I've had since I was born. 02:28 One of my best friends died about two months ago ;( 02:28 ;( 02:28 I'm still recovering 02:28 Enough death. 02:28 Let's talk about something uplifting. 02:28 Have you seen a story on the news about an "Amamda Johnson"? 02:29 That was her ;( 02:29 I have to go 02:29 :( 02:29 Bye. 02:29 Do you mean Amanda? 02:30 I'm sorry. 02:33 Hi, Darth henry. 02:34 Hello. 02:34 How are you? 02:34 Ok. 02:35 See you later. Bye. 02:36 Bye. 02:47 School starts tomorrow for me 02:47 :( 02:51 :/ 02:51 My mom made me do math on and off all of August. 02:55 lsc 02:55 can you do my signature 02:57 Sorry, I'm still busy right now 02:59 hadi hoo 03:00 hello 03:00 hello 03:01 hello 03:01 people 03:01 bitch 03:17 He was kicked, I imagine? 03:18 Lego30 has a not-so-nice history 03:19 (Hi o/ ) 03:20 Aw, everyone's away 03:24 Mythrun, why do you never talk? 03:25 Okay, I'll rephrase. Why do you talk so rarely it seems as if you never talk? 03:41 I GOT BANNED AGAIN/ 03:41 WTFFF? 03:41 Don't say swear words here. 03:41 I didnt say one 03:41 I said: wtf 03:42 not a swear, honeypie 03:42 LSC, you're back! 03:42 :D 03:42 :D 03:42 Z, "WTF" sugests an inappropriate swear word. 03:43 ^ 03:43 It is not tolerated here. 03:44 back 03:44 PM for Signature 03:45 me? 03:45 Yes 03:45 k 03:55 idgaf what it does >.< 03:59 ? 04:03 ? 04:03 ? 04:04 what? 04:04 What is idgaf supposed to mean, and also what are you talking about...? 04:07 it means what it means, honey. 04:07 :/ 04:07 "honey"? 04:07 what the heck. 04:08 sorry, you guys dont have the kind of comedical ways people do over on the Wiki I hang out on. 04:08 my bad. 04:08 I suppose we can be rather aloof 04:09 from what I see, it looks like it. 04:09 You seriously need to liven up chat :D 04:09 Well, it depends on the situation 04:10 meh 04:10 you have fun sitting in chat not saying a word...and making it...booring...Ill go actually enjoy myself in chat on another wiki. 04:10 Tootles! 04:11 Okay 04:12 what the heck was that all about! 04:12 that was so strange! 04:13 Brb 04:14 o/ 04:14 Hey LMFS 04:16 LSC, PM 04:26 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B-hsPypZJNQ&feature=BFa&list=UUnzSqfM93KdSbwTG4VZj_ow OMG XD!!! 04:47 you guys here? 04:48 Yeah 04:48 Brb 04:49 Hello 04:49 Hello! 04:50 ........ 04:55 hello 04:55 oh 04:56 what a rude person 04:58 hey czech 04:58 o/ 05:03 O/ 05:03 School... 05:06 I watch the batman 05:06 Is crap 05:07 Batgirl break's the 4th wall 9 times 05:07 Go watch batgirl begins 05:07 O/ 05:07 lol 05:07 Hi 05:08 She did 05:08 See said my friend 10000000000 times 05:08 Im not her friend 05:09 QCG member, I summon thee to chat! 05:11 Noooooooo 05:11 Theres an part 2 05:11 Why god why 05:14 Why the batman looks wierd 05:14 He looks like bustin jeber 05:16 Why no one talk 05:16 Is it because u think me ugly 05:16 05:16 Y u no lik me u think me ugly 05:17 no... 05:18 Irnakk! 05:18 ;) 05:18 Every Irnakk checks the news blogs every morning. :p 05:18 ? 05:19 (There is only one Irnakk) 05:19 I know 05:19 :p 05:19 LSC are you editing or something? 05:19 Oh 05:20 :( 05:20 Jeyo? 05:20 Yeah? 05:20 Have you seen my latest MoCs and my Comic? 05:20 It's on my userpage. 05:20 no I haven't 05:21 I'll do that right after I finish categorizing some images 05:21 ;) 05:21 No more the batman (says no in darth vader way) nooooooooooooooo 05:21 :d 05:23 Okay, checking your page now 05:24 Omg I hate this show 05:25 Why batman is skiny 05:25 Why robin is emo 05:25 Why batgirl is purple 05:25 because thats how BATMAN works 05:25 Lycans,stop. 05:27 Hey guys o/ 05:27 O/ 05:27 Wait... 05:27 O 05:27 O/ 05:28 There we go 05:28 It's working now 05:29 2000! 05:29 Hi Rus o/ 05:29 :D 05:30 How are things at chat? 05:31 good. 05:31 That's good 05:32 I hate the batman still 05:33 @Lol: Is your avatar Link? 05:33 im batman! 05:33 I mean the show the batman 05:33 No 05:33 It's not 05:34 Want to see go type batgirl begins 05:34 Shes purple 05:35 Is bad 05:35 Bats are purple,right? :p 05:35 How you play blood moon 05:36 What is wrong with the game you do not play it 05:36 Did I just leave? 05:36 No irakk 05:36 Yes :3 05:37 Stange... 05:37 Strange...* 05:37 Hugo strange 05:37 Who kill mr bean 05:38 I kill mr bean 05:38 Mr. Bean :o 05:38 Why did you kill him 05:38 He's awesome 05:38 I would never kill him 05:38 Because he did this to me (middle finger) 05:39 I learn this at school 05:39 :P 05:39 Best movie ever! 05:40 Wtf 05:40 ? 05:41 Can you like, tone down the rudeness a bit... 05:41 You were banned yesterday (or the day before, I can't remember) and you'll probably get banned today as well if you keep acting like this 05:42 Ugh 05:42 2000, let the mods handle this, thanks. 05:42 Ok 05:42 School starts today.. 05:42 Why did robin kill robin 05:42 You guys have such a long holiday, I mean 3 months?! 05:43 3 months! 05:43 I had 6 months... 05:43 I only get 12 weeks in total. 05:43 That start an time pardost 05:43 Jk 05:43 6 weeks 05:43 I get an year 05:43 But you guys have yours all in one. 05:43 I have same as Czech 05:43 I had 6 weeks. 05:44 Next holiday is one week. 05:44 After that 2 weeks 05:44 And then 1 week,i think. 05:44 irnakk. what time is it there? 05:44 7:44 05:44 We have 18 weeks of holiday a yeat\r 05:44 10:44 05:44 3:44 PM 05:44 10:44 05:44 PM 05:44 Pm 05:44 Year* 05:45 Inrakk you like bionicle 05:45 I do I don't like hero factory 05:45 They kill bionicle 05:45 Inrakk does not like Bionicle,but Irnakk likes Bionicle. ;) 05:46 Ok 05:46 I have Gail lewa tahu and takanuva 05:47 Takanuva died 05:52 ... 05:53 :P 05:56 What is Lol doing? 05:56 hes lol. 05:56 he does whatever he wants 05:58 Ok... 05:59 i need some cake to my ears 05:59 *turns on music* 05:59 Music: My little pony my little pony 05:59 (Cake) 05:59 Me: Soothing. 05:59 XD 05:59 lol 06:00 Not a bad show... 06:00 True fact 06:00 i watched 1 and 2nd season of it 06:02 Yeah... 06:03 Good show... 06:03 i was born with webbed fish feet 06:03 fine! run away! 06:04 i dont need you. 06:04 *cries* 06:08 Argh! 06:08 My computer is annoying me big time 06:11 oh yay your back 06:12 My computer stuffed itself 06:14 Wow... 06:14 Chat is really dead right now 06:14 yep 06:15 If the answer is no 06:15 Can I change your mind ? 06:16 We don't mean to satisfy 06:16 So get your eyes off my priiide. 06:16 What!? 06:17 That reminds me of a song... 06:17 Heyo Jeyo 06:17 Hi 06:17 I think it's only Australian... 06:17 It is a song lyric, JSYK 06:17 It's The Killers 06:18 I know catchy song from an ad (commercial) 06:18 Czech what's your F12 for exactly? 06:19 *F12 bolg 06:19 *blog 06:19 @Jeyo Customs 06:19 Any customs? 06:19 And trying to teach building styles 06:19 Yarr, any. 06:19 Okay 06:19 gtg now 06:19 o/ 06:19 @Czech: Is it true that you're the only one that makes custom awards? 06:20 No 06:20 it isn't 06:20 Not the only one, there's heaps 06:20 BP:CW 06:20 *darn, bad link 06:20 Huh? 06:20 yay talking 06:20 * Brickipedia:Construction 06:21 I'd suggest you contact Mr.Minifigure (Klagoer), he's more likely to make it quickly. 06:21 it says. 06:21 um 06:21 czech. 06:21 and 06:21 There's more people that should be on that page 06:21 i wonder if im in it 06:22 It's only for experienced wikia users with template knowledge. 06:22 i know how to do templates. 06:22 @Czech: Oh... Well ignore the message I sent you in your Talk Page 06:22 Not as well as these people 06:22 templates are easy 06:22 They are the best people to contact for the best job. 06:22 No, they aren't. 06:22 im the best 06:22 Also, LSC does Signatures 06:22 i can do it 06:22 Like I said, not everyone puts their name there 06:23 but i can do templates 06:23 Comic, I'm sorry, but you can't 06:23 You have to be more experienced. 06:23 lemme pull up a template that i made 06:23 http://spinjitzudojo.wikia.com/wiki/Zane 06:23 I'm sorry, but I'm not going to let you add your name, it's really for experienced editors. 06:23 So I should ask Mr. Minifigure for Custom Awards? 06:24 im experienced. 06:24 i am. 06:24 That is a basic template, that is on all wikis, not good enough, sorry 06:24 D: 06:24 Wikis usually get their experienced users to make proper ones, sorry. 06:25 I didn't know King of Nynrah was still an active user... 06:25 He is. 06:25 Not everyone has to chat to be active. 06:25 He messaged on my blog post once... 06:25 Never saw him again 06:25 wait 06:25 (wall) 06:26 My sig sucks 06:26 didnt king of nynrah sign up for chat mod? 06:26 What?! 06:26 That's King And The 10th 06:26 lemme check 06:26 oh 06:26 King of Nynrah is number 1 in badges 06:26 King of Nynrah is an admin, and a 'crat. 06:27 What's the mainspace requirement for Bureaucrat? 06:27 dont go there 2000 06:27 I'm just asking... 06:27 I'm never going to get the requirements 06:28 I'd never get it anyway 06:28 yes you will 06:28 You have to be admin, for at least 2 months 06:28 you just need to be on the wiki a bit longer 06:28 if you are on wiki for about 3 or 4 more months 06:28 To be admin you have to have 1,000 edits at least, and have to be a trusted, and experienced editor here. 06:28 you might actually get chat mod 06:28 I will tell you know, there's no way I will become a bureaucrat 06:29 Or an Admin 06:29 you might 06:29 Having user rights doesn't make you any better 06:29 In a month or two I might become a Chat Mod 06:29 Maybe... 06:29 and they seriously aren't important if you're new. 06:29 2000, I think you should wait longer, and get more experience, then request chat mod. 06:29 probally 2 or 3 06:29 or even 4 or 6 06:29 Yeah 06:30 That was my mistake 06:30 ive been on here for about 2 years i think 06:30 I requested much too early 06:30 i requested a bit to late 06:30 but i can still do it 06:31 Well... 06:33 ? 06:39 what? 06:39 quote from RFA (Requests for AdminShip/Checklist) - "While being an administrator may seem "fun" or "cool", you should consider whether or not you actually have a use for sysop rights before filing a request. Administrators should be active users on Brickipedia with a few thousand contributions who have a good understanding of policies and community discussions here. While being an administrator is not a big deal, it is a significant time commitment, and takes a lot of work. If you are considering nominating yourself for adminship, please read through the checklist to make sure that you meet the criteria.". 06:49 ?? 06:50 Just a thing Rus 06:53 k 06:56 so. 07:14 what you guys wanna talk about? 07:15 2000. 07:15 you here? 07:15 ya your here 07:15 where are you 2000 07:17 2000? 07:18 I'm here 07:18 oh kay 07:18 Been here the whole time 07:18 is it ok if i invite Trp? 07:18 Trp? 07:18 Oh.. 07:18 Trp 07:18 Yes 07:19 Fine 07:19 thanks 07:19 Not my problem 07:19 i contacted him but i dont know where he is 07:19 Nunajgo wiki chat 07:20 Ninjago* 07:20 Wait... 07:20 I take that back 07:21 i dont like that place, im most hated there 07:22 Oh... 07:22 Is that why your FinnFan name was troubling? 07:23 yes. 07:23 that is why 07:23 Wow 07:23 if you want to hear the full story 07:23 ask them 07:24 I'm asking... 07:24 Right about... 07:24 NOW... 07:25 did you message them? 07:25 how are you asking them? 07:26 Kidding 07:26 :P 07:26 ugh. 07:26 you better ask lego on this chat 07:27 when im on it 07:28 actually 07:28 why dont you ask lego right now. 07:30 On Ninjago wiki? 07:30 Chat? 07:30 yes 07:30 tell him i sent you 07:31 Ok 07:31 No-one on 07:32 you can do it tomorrow 07:33 Yeah 07:33 I will 07:34 you are such a nice kid. 07:34 Um... 07:34 Thanks? 07:34 It was sort of random 07:34 ya. 07:35 im just really poo'd from today 07:35 ? 07:35 Random... 07:36 Again 07:36 im saying a had a long day 07:37 what do you want to do? 07:37 Idk 07:37 I'm editing 07:37 On LSC's wiki 07:38 Like usual 07:39 wow 07:39 wanna roleplay when im done with this paperwork? 07:41 Yeah 07:41 Ok 07:41 kk 07:42 this paper work is so hard. 07:42 ever since my dad is in the hospital 07:42 i have to do the lego papers 07:42 he works at the lego factory 07:42 so i have to write paper work 07:44 Wow 07:44 No offense, but for a person with a father as a LEGO worker, your a bit of a noob 07:45 he has 2 jobs 07:45 night shift for navy 07:46 and day time for lego 07:46 hes taking a break from the navy 07:46 and im doing the paper work for the lego 07:46 Woo! 07:46 On LSC's wiki 07:47 ? 07:47 I'm tied with him on first at 720 badge points 07:47 what 07:47 oh cool 07:47 Your 11th 07:47 You're doing better than most 07:48 im finally allowed back on chat 07:48 Were you banned? 07:48 for a month 07:48 Ouch 07:48 What for? 07:48 just because the mods had short-temperes 07:48 tempers 07:48 07:49 That's not true 07:49 Show us the Chat Log of that day 07:49 yeah..... 07:49 cant be bothered 07:49 anyone here play minecraft 07:49 done with paper work 07:50 urrr.....chats so boring sometimes 07:50 I haven't met you before 07:50 Hi! o/ 07:50 You can call me 2000 07:50 me 07:51 hello ambrose 07:51 ??? 07:51 i am comicsRus 07:51 hello..... 07:51 but you can call me Rus 07:51 He used to be FinnFan99 07:51 indeed......... 07:51 He changed his name 07:51 I am 2000 07:51 ok 07:51 i know 07:51 Good... 07:51 that is LUwikibot 07:52 LUWB for short 07:52 he doesnt talk because he is not real 07:52 He Logs chat 07:52 he is a robot 07:52 OK I GET THE POINT 07:52 O_O 07:52 *facepalm* 07:52 no capitals 07:52 *facekeyboard* 07:53 well all well 07:53 Which country do you live in? 07:53 western australia 07:53 WoooO! 07:53 Aussie in da house 07:53 were u peasents from 07:54 peasants 07:54 (Yawn) 07:54 im from amercia 07:54 I'm telling you now if I was a mod I'd be kicking you right now 07:54 americans....pull their guns onto everything 07:54 Victoria 07:54 oh heck to the no! 07:54 *pulls out gun* 07:54 oh heck yes! 07:55 thats straight out racist 07:55 not really 07:55 its true 07:55 *shoots you in the face* 07:55 this is why you were banned 07:55 blocks it coz im ninja 07:55 nope 07:55 I'm on Rus's side 07:55 im a ninja 07:55 YES 07:56 *pulls out shurikens of ice* 07:56 I'm a Watermelon 07:56 do you know what this means? 07:56 i LOVE wikileaks 07:56 roleplay fight to the duel! 07:57 Ambrose... I will give you a warning. If you don't stop being like you are, when a Chat mod comes... 07:57 JULIAN ASSANGE IS INNOCENT 07:57 ambrose 07:57 I will give them (Cake) 07:57 ok soz ill stop now 07:57 no caps 07:57 I was just gonna give them (Cake) . Sheesh 07:58 people ban me because they cannot stand my total epicness 07:58 :P 07:58 ya but we can tell them 07:58 to ban your "epicness" 07:59 http://i1.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/000/352/749/e44.gif now THIS is funny 07:59 i lolz 08:00 ya 08:00 but thats racist to black people 08:00 ya 08:00 you sick racist. 08:00 how very dare you 08:01 :O 08:01 :( 08:01 u mean 08:01 you made fun of amercians and black people 08:01 You would be banned for 2 ours right now if a Chat Mod was here 08:01 your the mean one 08:01 hours* 08:02 i would ban him forever 08:02 Cya o/ 08:02 ya. 08:02 im gonna go you racist. 08:02 no actually i was just providing a link i cant help it if you have a rubbish sense of humour and think that everything is racist 08:02 AND STAY OUT 08:03 stupid americans..... 08:07 g 08:07 im epic 08:07 yes i am 08:07 yep 08:07 yep 08:07 yep 08:07 yep 08:07 yep 08:07 yep 08:08 i 08:08 am epic epic epic epic epic 08:08 N 08:08 nnn 08:08 n 08:08 n 08:08 n 08:08 hafh 08:08 afh 08:08 af 08:08 h 08:08 afdh 08:08 af 08:08 h 08:08 afhg 08:08 gh 08:08 aFGH 08:08 A 08:08 FH 08:08 FDAH 08:08 AFH 08:08 F 08:08 AH 08:08 ADF 08:08 H 08:08 ADFH 08:08 AFHD 08:08 AFH 08:08 ADFH 08:17 Hi everyone 08:19 what happened to ambrose? 08:19 did you ban him? 08:30 hey 08:30 Power Jim 08:32 hello 08:33 no im am alive 08:33 *i 08:38 bye gtg 08:38 hello 08:38 anyone there 08:38 no? 08:38 bye then 08:42 sorry, I was away. :S 08:43 here 08:43 :P 08:43 :P 08:47 ... 08:47 Ambrose? 08:47 yes? 08:47 Don't spam. 08:47 soz 08:47 :/ 08:48 anyway, did User:Anf10 come online? 08:48 umm.....no i dont think so 08:48 bye 08:48 bye 09:01 Hello everybody!! o/ 09:08 Hi o/ 09:10 Hello! 09:12 I'm going to be semi-active on chat as I'm creating some descriptions for sets. 09:15 Ok. I think that it is by time I do it too! 09:18 kk] 09:23 May I know how to do a branch? Like two pages sharing the same name. 09:23 You can't 09:24 Only an admin can? 09:25 No one can 09:26 You can't have 2 pages with the same title 09:31 I mean something like this: 1_(Disambiguation) 09:34 Hello Czech! o/ 09:35 Hai 09:35 Czech! 09:35 o/ 09:36 I did a massive contribution to The Swamp Creature :P 09:36 I'm also gonna make a few MF funnies. 09:36 Hi o/ 09:38 One with the Swamp Creature, and him with a fish, and the other about how the skeleton and the mummy don't get on well :P 09:40 Sorry but may I know where is it? 09:41 :/ 09:42 Oh never mind 09:43 Well... I'm done with a description, but I'm not too sure if it sounds any good. :P 09:45 Oh yay, I'm being beaten by Jeyo in BOTM -_- 09:45 BOTM? 09:45 Oh. 09:46 D: NOO! 09:47 Wow.. a lot of users really don't back me up. :/ 09:48 Hm..... 09:49 No offense Omega, but the description on the Service Station could be a bit more in-depth. 09:50 Actually it not that good at all 09:50 it's* 09:50 It's only one line 09:50 You need a lot more than that on a description 09:51 I agree Clone. 09:51 Yeah... 09:51 I will fix it. 09:52 Say a bit more about the pieces used also what they function and bare with them makes a better description. ;) 09:52 brb 09:54 Thanks! :) 09:56 o/ 09:56 Hello! o/ 09:57 D: IRNAKK! 09:57 *Hides* 09:59 Heeeyyy 09:59 *Comes out of hiding* HI! 09:59 Hello! o/ 10:00 I am Lord Vampyre, I want your Clone jedi moonstone! 10:01 Give me your moonstone >:D 10:02 Neva! 10:02 Give me it now! 10:02 back 10:02 Or else I'll kill all of you jedi! 10:03 an destroy your cloning factory! 10:03 :P 10:03 Bye everybody!! o/ 10:03 All Jedi save luke are dead. :P 10:03 o/ 10:03 Cloning factory had been shut down,too. 10:04 D: 10:04 D: 10:06 I won Episode 7,remember? >:D 10:06 Off with yer head! 10:06 *Sigh* my BOTM isn't going well at all Czech. :( 10:06 I know, Jim ;( 10:06 Link? 10:07 Brickipedia:Brickipedian_of_the_Month 10:07 Bit lazy Clone. :P 10:08 Yeah :P 10:08 Yarrrrrr. 10:09 I really just want to put in the comment section of Jeyo's "Waita go guys for backing me up!" :P 10:10 I just bit upset that I'm losing to someone who is recently new to the wiki. 10:10 *I'm 10:11 (Despite having a little over 2,000 edits) 10:11 There's always next month. 10:11 I suppose. 10:12 g2g, Horrible Histories time. 10:13 o/ 10:13 ^He leaves so quick sometimes. 10:13 :P 10:17 I g2g myself, I have some Homework. 10:17 bye o/ 10:19 o/ 10:29 Irnakk? 10:31 Yes? 10:31 Hi :P 10:31 :P 10:58 Hi Clone 10:58 :( 11:14 If you are reading this, I'm at school on my first day. :( 11:14 Wow 11:15 I still have 2-3 weeks left 11:54 Hey 11:54 o/ 11:54 hi. 11:55 o/ 12:06 o/ 12:45 Clone, you are third in command on critics. so why don't you help critics? 01:36 I have 1 week before i start. 01:44 Hello 02:40 Hi 02:40 Clone why are you not letting me vote? 02:45 See your talkpage 02:47 Whats the difference between main edits and my other 707 edits 02:47 *708 02:47 Mainspace are actual articles 02:48 fine 02:48 whatever 02:49 I'll just get 100 edits 02:51 moro and im now AFK 02:52 Hi 02:53 nice user pic 02:55 Hi 02:55 Hi 02:58 heya 02:59 back 02:59 Hi 02:59 whazzu doing 03:01 not realy anything 03:02 *really 03:04 Hey 03:06 Hi 03:08 huoh 03:09 Darth! 03:09 o/ 03:09 HIYA 03:09 o/ 03:09 Hi 03:09 Just sayin my goodbyes. 03:09 your leaving? 03:09 What?! 03:09 Be gone for three days, back for three, and gone for 6. 03:09 Darth?! 03:09 Not permanantly. 03:10 Just vacation goodbyes. 03:10 Oh 03:14 Saw Clone Commander Fox last night. 03:15 Ever heard of him Clone? 03:15 D: You did! 03:15 !?* 03:15 Yeah! 03:15 03:15 Wow 03:16 He was pretty cool but he couldn't use complete sentances, capitalize, or puncuate. 03:16 :P 03:17 He spelled like "thx bro" 03:18 xd 03:18 xD* 03:20 Hey, how did you change the stars for mod picture thing? 03:20 No idea 03:20 Bat-PM 03:20 Replied @Darth 03:20 No you didn't. 03:23 I can't make a new avatar 03:23 If i choose an image, 03:24 the old one stays there 03:24 Hey 03:25 Hey. 03:25 o/ 03:25 Hello all. 03:26 Hey 03:26 Gol pm 03:27 o/ 03:27 o/ 03:27 o/ 03:28 so7 03:28 Soupperson1? 03:29 yes? 03:29 GolAcheron what did u want? 03:29 o/ 03:30 Heya 03:30 o/ 03:30 o/ 03:30 Hey everyone 03:30 Hey 03:30 Hey 03:31 None talk 03:31 (yawn) 03:32 (yawn) I'm to bored 03:32 someone should make a XD lego fac 03:32 *face 03:32 like :) :( :P :D 03:33 :) :( (freaked-out) (frustrated) ;( :p 03:33 o/ o/ o/ o/ o/ o/ 03:34 xP 03:34 (eye roll) 03:34 ugh 03:34 :o 03:34 (bored) 03:34 (bored) 03:37 g2g 03:37 bye 03:42 He is back 03:42 o/ 03:42 Don't kick me again 03:42 I will not do it 03:42 Not you 03:42 CGCJ 03:43 ? 03:43 Clone 03:43 Ahhhhhh 03:44 Well don't spam emoticons 03:44 Ok 03:46 Hey Clone 03:46 o/ 03:47 Clone? 03:48 I wanna change my name 03:48 account name 03:48 maybe you know how i can do it 03:49 03:52 Hello o/ 03:53 Hey, CGCJ. o/ 03:53 New avatar? 03:53 Yup 03:54 What is it of? 03:54 A space dude. :P 03:54 From Halo 03:57 ... 03:59 hai 04:00 o/ 04:00 (eyeroll) Halo 04:00 Where you will change it in? Rattla 04:00 PaintCreature13 04:01 2013 rumors of superheroes surfaced 04:03 from Hulk_Smash on eurobricks I have seen the catalogue and can say that we are getting the camo tumbler and The Bat, and The Bat boat with white Batman, Mr Freeze and Aquaman. As for Spiderman we are getting the bugle with the beetle, JJJ Spidy and Dr Doom in a big plane. There is also Spider man Chase (think that was the title) with Spidy, venom and nick fury in a car (that looked like it was flying) 04:04 not bad LEGO not bad 04:05 so all penguin sets we thought might not be made...... but 4 sets in a wave pshaw 04:06 (please be a flash set please be a flash set) 04:07 hi o/ 04:07 http://www.brickset.com/ Could someone make the 4 sts in the "New in the Database" thing? 04:07 Nuff-Thanks for the avatar! 04:07 *sets 04:08 hi missing 04:08 o/ 04:14 ;-; http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ax9X6kVeTCA&list=UUsrgL-QuUioeuAKpbhy69XQ&index=0&feature=plcp 04:15 I started school again ;( \ 04:16 So I probably wont be extremely active, just 'moderately' active 04:17 ok 04:19 Ah my god! 04:19 Thorin and Nor I leaky piccies! 04:19 * nori 04:19 ? 04:20 o/ 04:20 The hobbit minifigures leaked from comic con 04:20 Thorin looks EPIC! 04:20 Oh :/ 04:20 Fili,Kili,Oin,Gloin,Dwalin,Balin,Bifur,Bofur,Bombur,Ori,Nori,Dori,and the Leader of our Company; Thorin Oakenshield. 04:21 Link?! 04:21 NOW! :P 04:21 New Photo's 04:21 :P sorry clone, I just had a little excitement outburst. 04:21 o/ 04:21 hi guys 04:22 Thorin's hair aint awesome at all.. 04:22 How were they 'accidently' leaked? 04:22 No idea 04:23 =P 04:23 Irnakk, its surprisingly accurate to the Thorin from the movie. 04:23 It was accidently revealed XD 04:23 Yeah but the hair looks to big... 04:23 They pulled the wrong curtain. 04:24 who heard about the 2013 superhero rumors only 4 sets as of now 04:24 well 5 04:24 I have 04:24 Bombur looked out of proportion until the other angles were shown. 04:25 #5 (Arkham Asylum) ;) 04:25 Ooh, I wonder if Orcrist is different to sting. 04:25 i hope 04:25 Ofcourse it is,Br1ck XD 04:25 Or else Thorin has a dagger :P 04:25 =P 04:25 :P 04:27 I think sting was too long to be a short sword, orcrist could have been used as sting with that length. 04:28 :P gah his lip is bleeding but he is smiling O.O 04:28 and in the hobbit book sting was an orks Dagger 04:28 *Giant 04:28 *Giant's 04:29 Aren't there any set pics? 04:29 No 04:29 Just the figs? 04:29 Yes 04:29 Nuff, it was an eleven shortsword stolen by trolls. 04:30 Yep. 04:30 no matter what if they have fleeing from the mirkwood spiders set coming and the gollum and Bilbo set... I'm getting that 04:30 I want the goblin Town set. 04:30 It better be good or i'll take them "DOWN DOWN TO GOBLIN TOWN!" :P 04:30 @Brick i knew i was forgetting something about it cause i read the book a year ago :P 04:31 *Br1ck 04:32 Never read the and never will 04:32 ... 04:32 ah you so negative 04:32 the book*] 04:32 Clone, why do you dislike LoTR? 04:33 o/ 04:33 o/ 04:33 I don't like fantasy stuff 04:33 You never watched or read it. 04:33 Ya but this is the best fantasy book/movie! :D 04:33 trust me i wasn't a fan then i read the hobbit 04:34 I was. 04:34 and then i read the trilogy 04:34 and watched the movies 04:34 then became a fan boy of LoTR 04:36 ... 04:36 :\ 04:37 so um 04:37 :| 04:37 DERP 04:37 hallo 04:37 o/ 04:38 o/ 04:38 o/ 04:43 o/ 04:43 Hi 04:43 How are you,Jeyo? :D 04:44 I'm in a monopoly-playing mood 04:45 :P 04:45 Me too.. :P 04:45 Really!? 04:45 If only you lived next door to me or something! 04:45 My parents and I started a game of monopoly years ago 04:46 and then stopped 04:46 Why do i see someone three doors left on Brickipedia chat with the username "Jeyo"? 04:46 we saved all of our progress, money and deeds 04:46 (XD) 04:46 :P 04:46 And now, years later, I want to finish the monopoly game 04:47 xD 04:47 And they don't want to play! 04:47 Ya you can cheat now because your parents arent playing with you now,right? :P 04:47 It took all of my salesmanship a day to get my dad to the "maybe" point 04:48 :P 04:48 If I manage to convince my mom, my dad will surely play 04:48 The problem is, it's not the weekend anymore! 04:48 My dad left for work! 04:49 It's Moonday :P 04:49 Argh! 04:49 We need all 3 of us to play and I can only get one at a time! 04:49 You! :P 04:49 No, one other 04:50 Meesa? :P 04:50 >_< 04:50 (frustrated) 04:50 ? 04:51 I can only get either my dad or my mom at different times 04:51 when i convince my dad, my mom can't play 04:51 When I try to convince my mom, my dad is away!! 04:51 Frustration 04:51 :P 04:53 Hi 04:55 Hi 05:05 interesting 05:06 Hello 05:07 Hello! 05:07 Hi 05:07 Long time! 05:07 Well, I have been very busy. 05:08 Ok 05:08 You were Fudgepie right? 05:08 Yup 05:08 The wiki's changed a lot since I was last here... 05:08 Yeah 05:08 I'm an admin now 05:08 No way! 05:08 Congrats! 05:08 So is Darth henry and CzechMate 05:09 Czech was Crazed Penguin 05:09 So 'mate finally did it, huh? 05:09 That's insane. 05:09 He's better now, right? 05:10 Yeah 05:10 Byzantium, I don't believe we have met, as you were before my time. Hi! I'm Jeyo. 05:10 CM4S is banned again 05:10 Hello, 05:10 No surpirse there 05:10 Oh... 05:10 Hey Clig 05:10 o/ 05:10 surprise* 05:11 Hello Cligra. 05:11 Hello. 05:11 O_o 05:11 Cligra! 05:14 So... 05:14 Clig PM. 05:16 K 05:18 Anyone here? 05:18 Yarr. 05:18 Yeah 05:18 When is my mod rights request going to be shut down? 05:19 I'm not asking you to do it now, I'm just wondering. 05:20 Link? 05:20 Hey o/ 05:20 Creeper! 05:20 Hi CS 05:20 New GTA V screenshots :D 05:20 GTA? 05:20 Grand Theft Auto. 05:20 Hi guys o/ 05:20 (eyeroll) 05:20 Hello. 05:20 :O Jets! 05:20 How are you, Cligra? 05:21 That was to Creeper 05:21 Hi 05:21 Hey o/ 05:21 Brickipedia:Requests_for_Chat_Moderator#Dataman1 05:21 There's the link 05:21 Hi Legoboy 05:22 Hi 05:22 I don't think you would be getting the rights 05:22 Too many neutral and oppose 05:22 Would I be getting them? 05:22 But I shall let another admin look at it 05:25 ? 05:27 Hi 05:28 Hey Someone help 05:28 Why? 05:28 Yes, why? 05:28 I can help 05:28 For what 05:29 Rattla900 can't come to his account! 05:29 Are you rattla? 05:29 No 05:29 But why can't he 05:29 How do you know? 05:29 "he" 05:29 He tell me 05:29 on a another wiki 05:29 um 05:30 it's the same account for all wikis 05:30 Yes 05:30 Working on my summer math packet... 05:30 Boring... 05:30 : P 05:30 :P 05:30 He tolt me 05:30 Really! 05:30 Tolt? 05:30 ^ 05:30 Believe me 05:30 :D 05:30 What did he tolt you? 05:31 And how do I know what to do? 05:31 Gol, if he can't acess his account on wikia, there's no way he could have told you on wikia 05:31 *access 05:31 Or anyone of us 05:31 :D 05:32 On phone 05:32 Liar 05:32 You said Wikia and then phone 05:32 You just said he told you on another wiki 05:32 Sorry 05:32 :/ 05:32 .. 05:32 Hi Nuff 05:32 o/ 05:32 hi 05:32 o/ 05:32 hi old admin 05:32 His password is wrong 05:33 How do I know his pass 05:33 He has to know it 05:33 Must i tell? 05:33 Not me, or Jeyo, or anyone else 05:33 Ok 05:33 If he doesn't know his own pass, how can I know it 05:34 And if he click on forgot password, they say his account is blocked form wikia 05:35 Hmm 05:35 Not sure 05:35 Never happened to me 05:35 And I hope it doesn't 05:35 How do you know? 05:36 ^ 05:36 Phone 05:36 Really 05:36 yeah 05:36 ? 05:36 real 05:36 :| 05:36 I don't really trust you 05:36 ^ 05:36 Really trust me 05:37 First you say he told you on wikia and then when we point out that's impossible you say he called you. 05:37 I sayd it wrong 05:37 We're like Sherlock Holmes 05:37 You expect us to believe that? 05:37 Ok 05:37 Yeah really 05:37 We don't 05:37 Right, Watson 05:37 :D 05:38 However, regardless of how he contacted you, lets just pretend he can't access his account 05:38 I will help him 05:38 I'm back 05:38 ;) 05:38 Why would he be blocked? 05:38 Done 05:38 We scared him away :D 05:38 I was about to try to help 05:38 If there was anyone to help 05:39 He was hopeless 05:40 I forgot 05:40 My name was changed! 05:40 What? 05:40 Neo o/ 05:40 Hi Neo 05:40 o/ 05:40 Hello! 05:40 Brb 05:40 Bye o/ 05:45 :D 05:49 back 05:49 Whoa 05:49 o_O 05:49 How have you been? 05:49 everyone left at the same time 05:51 I've been scheming 05:51 Well look at that, they did. 05:54 Eyherb Dmrialerb o/ 06:28 well it needs to be the 64 bit version 06:28 So I uninstall Java, find the latest 64 bit version. 06:29 What is it you are trying to do? 06:29 Allocate more RAM to Minecraft. 06:29 Yes, still. 06:29 Oh 06:29 RAM? 06:30 Random Access Memory. 06:30 kk 06:30 I thought it was Relative Atomic Mass or does it have more than 1 meaning? 06:30 I believe so. 06:32 Lol, Batman and Superman will appear in the LEGO Movie :p 06:32 left it on your talk page 06:32 a picture 06:32 Thanks! 06:33 k gtg 06:33 good luck 06:33 ;( o/ 06:34 http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/1/16/Rancor_open_mouth.jpg 06:35 Looks like a minifigure should fit in there. 06:36 A minifigure can 06:36 Wampa vs Rancor? 06:36 Rancor 06:36 it would rip off its other arm 06:36 lol 06:37 Wampa's ain't as big as the Rancor. 06:37 Rancor is a loooooot bigger! 06:38 I might go on LDD later, since I haven't been on it for quite a while. 06:38 I'll put Kai with no hands and hood in the Rancor's mouth. :p 06:38 Nom nom! Ninja! :p 06:39 OMG it worked! 06:40 What worked? 06:41 The whole Java and allocating more RAM thing! 06:41 Brb 06:48 guys. 06:55 What? 06:55 06:56 captainjones123 on this wiki copies some stuff. 06:56 most of the people on the wiki dont like him 06:57 what are we going to do if he does it again? 06:57 What does he copie? 06:57 Just ban him on your wiki 06:57 End of 07:00 but he copies off this wiki 07:01 Delete what he copies and ban him then 07:01 Or warn him 07:01 i cant do it on this wiki 07:01 he copies off lego wiki 07:01 This reminds me of...you know. 07:01 ? 07:01 I meant ban him on your Wiki 07:01 It's a loooong story. 07:01 ya but we need to ban him on this wiki for copying 07:02 or just block him for 1 wek 07:02 No we don't 07:02 -.- 07:02 he copies off this wiki 07:02 (stop) 07:02 and your not going to do anything about it 07:02 So? he hasn't actually done anything on this Wiki, just yours 07:03 its not mine!!!!!! 07:03 Weesa cant han themsa for thatsa! 07:03 he copies all the time on this wiki 07:03 Ban* 07:03 Just delete what he has copied and BAN HIM! 07:03 how am i suppost to ban him on a wiki im not admin on!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 07:04 Sorry, 07:04 YOU SAID THAT HE COPIES FROM HERE ONTO YOUR WIKI! 07:04 Ban him on your Wiki! 07:04 i cant 07:04 he doesnt copy on my wiki 07:04 Why? 07:04 he copys on this wiki 07:04 I just thinked that it would not go better... 07:04 Where does he copy then!? 07:04 umm 07:04 his ninjago wikis 07:05 i warned him on his wiki 07:05 by doing something funny 07:05 Good 07:05 heh heh heh 07:05 Clone,mi think he means he copies of his wiki to his own wiki (the copie guy) 07:05 I* 07:05 This* 07:05 he copys off lego lego 07:05 lego wiki* 07:05 Hi Ajr 07:05 O/ 07:06 one of the most popular wiki in the world 07:06 It's not 07:06 22,098 pages 07:06 thats pretty popular 07:06 Wookipedia is 07:06 it is? 07:06 Yes 07:06 well this is the most popular WIKIA in the world 07:07 nope :3 07:07 (and hai) 07:07 Wikipedia is. 07:07 *facepalm* 07:07 :p 07:07 Not a wiki. 07:07 :p 07:07 *rage face* 07:07 That has 95,896 articles! (Wookipedia does) 07:07 and wikipedia has? 07:07 It's a boring site i never visit. (wikipedia) 07:07 Obviously more 07:08 Source? :p 07:08 lol 07:09 over 1,000,000,000 pages 07:10 No, over 199,99,99,99,99,99,99,99,99,99,99,99,99,99,99,99,99,99,99,99,99,99,99,91 pages. :p 07:10 spam! 07:10 That's not spam... 07:10 9.9 07:10 actually 07:10 too many 9's 07:10 ... 07:10 It's not spam. 07:10 it is. 07:11 If it was then i would continue all the time without stopping. That's spam. 07:11 Math Packet? What Math Packet? :P 07:11 to many 9's.......... 07:11 Finished my summer math packet :D 07:12 ...Now on to my Spanish Packet (frustrated) 07:12 lawl 07:12 I'll save that for tomorrow tho 07:12 brb 07:13 back 07:13 storm 07:14 you might get CM in 4 days 07:14 Cool 07:15 Rus, why'd you get kicked? O.o 07:15 Because of,arguements of someone copying. 07:15 O/ 07:16 "John Dalton is considered the originator of modern atomic theory. Perhaps in the Lego universe someone formulated the basic stud theory about the same time Dalton did - about 200 years ago. This conveniently allows us to remove a 0 from our dates. Life on Mars took place not 2001, but 201 After Dalton. Minifigs well versed in stud theory have now begun formulating a controversial plastic theory (or not, it breaks the fourth wall.). " 07:16 LOL 07:16 o/ Jeyo 07:16 Hi 07:17 Jeyo! o/ 07:17 Clone! 07:17 :D 07:17 gunner commander jedi.... 07:17 XD 07:17 :D 07:19 Hi 07:19 O/ 07:20 o/ 07:20 How is everyone? 07:22 frustrated 07:22 Hello. 07:22 Hi o/ 07:22 o/ 07:22 brb lunch 07:22 see ya 07:22 How is everyone? 07:23 good 07:23 you? 07:23 Hi 07:23 Well. 07:23 :D correct grammar! 07:24 :P 07:24 I think you mean: (bravo) 07:24 Neo is the only other person I've seen who uses correct grammar when asked that question 07:24 Ye - (bravo) 07:24 *Yes 07:24 (bravo) 07:25 was that right? 07:25 (Ajr PM) 07:25 Hi 07:25 Br1ck! 07:25 o/ 07:25 Hey Br1ck o/ 07:25 Hi. 07:25 Eh back from school. :( 07:26 Wow, I still have like 2-3 weeks 07:26 I'm going back in one and a half weeks. 07:26 I'm going back next week 07:27 me too 07:27 august 27th 07:29 Wow 07:29 it sucks badly 07:29 School 07:29 I go back like September 5th 07:29 is suposed to start in september 07:30 not mine 07:30 *shakes head* they think if they ask for money and shorten the breaks, kids will learn more. 07:30 o/ 07:30 They are deluded 07:30 Hey Drew! o/ 07:30 Hi 07:32 so bored 07:33 That isn't surprising 07:34 You think joining chat will remedy that?! 07:34 Astounding! 07:34 How wrong they are! 07:34 lol 07:35 hehehe 07:35 xD 07:36 Saying you're bored doesn't make your life interesting all of a sudden. Saying you're bored 50 times over the course of a few days will get you more boredom, as people won't want to talk to you as much. 07:37 ^ 07:37 Per Jeyp 07:37 Jeyo* 07:37 I'm adding that to my userpage quotes 07:37 Wow Jeyo, you seem to be making a lot of sense recently 07:37 :D 07:37 Thanks 07:38 Not saying that you didn't before 07:38 It's like being a facebook status addict, you'd go to great lengths just to have something to write that makes your life a slither more interesting. 07:38 ...Or it's completely different. 07:38 Wow, who uses Facebook anymore? 07:39 you don't? 07:40 I don't 07:40 I stopped using it a month after I began. 07:40 Same 07:40 I noticed it's useless without friends. 07:41 Oh I had friends it was just pointless and boring 07:42 That is why I haven't made an account yet, nor do I plan to. 07:42 Brb 07:43 If BRB was a word, I'd pronounce it BURB. 07:43 Bee-Are-Bee doesn't sound proper. 07:44 I feel like I'm talking to myself again... 07:44 Yes? 07:44 OK... 07:44 Back 07:44 Yes 07:44 . 07:45 I must go now. 07:45 :( 07:45 Bye p/ 07:45 *o/ 07:45 * o/ 07:45 wow 07:46 what? 07:46 o/ 07:46 Bye! 07:47 Hi 07:47 hi 07:47 I have to go now. 07:48 Bye 07:48 I might be back in an hour or so. 07:48 o/ 07:48 D: NOO! 07:48 lol 07:48 o/ 07:48 I'm going to get a move on as well, bye! 07:49 Bye 07:49 :( 07:49 o/ 07:50 o/ 07:50 D: NOO! 07:50 XD 07:51 what did i miss 07:52 since all the cool people are leaving i'm gonna be cool somewhere else too. (add me as a flickr contact team followback =P) 07:53 Alot of people left 07:53 Oh, so did he. 07:55 Have chat hacks started working for anyone again? 07:55 what are chat hacks? 07:56 Something that a user on CC wrote 07:56 They let you do some extra things with chat 07:56 It stopped working for me this morning 07:56 Like control when you go AFK 07:56 But they haven't been working for most users for awhile 07:56 can you tell me one? 07:57 It's just a program someone wrote 07:57 But it doesn't work anymore 07:57 I realized it still works outside of chat, but not in chat :/ 07:58 Apparently they still work for Mythrun, though, because the chat bot's still loggin' 07:58 Outside of chat? 07:58 Yeah, it modifies the chat module a little bit 07:58 The bot's not a hack 07:59 It uses them 07:59 It wouldn't work without them 07:59 Oh 08:04 Ok 08:04 Soo.... 08:14 hi 08:14 Back. 08:14 My throat is suddenly so sore. 08:14 YAY! Creeper S! 08:14 Hi 08:15 It hurts quite a bit :P 08:15 no yay for me? 08:15 :P 08:16 Minecraft has been running super duper smooth! :D 08:17 :D 08:17 I'll be watching Tekkit if you need me (Today's Tekkik). 08:17 *Tekkit 08:18 I'll be watching "The Cave of Skulls" 08:23 hello??? 08:24 Hi 08:25 well that went well 08:29 well I guess I should get going 08:30 see ya later 08:30 hi 08:32 no one's answering 08:35 hi Legodude 08:37 Back. 08:38 YAY! Creeper S! 08:38 lego PM 08:42 creeper PM 08:43 hi guys :D 08:45 hey 08:46 wat up?? 08:47 nothin 08:50 cool 08:50 Just watched Tekkit with Sips_ and Sjin. 08:50 i might leave soon 08:51 Just watching "The Forrest of Fear" 09:02 Hello 09:02 New name? (eyeroll) 09:02 Lol 09:02 Yeah. 09:03 First thing that came to my mind. 09:03 ok 09:04 But that was your second account rename!? 09:04 I want to see if Bug can edit my user picture... Make it all...laser tinged 09:04 Yeah. This is my last account. 09:04 ok 09:05 But Ioved the name "Son of Hades"! 09:05 I didnt think it was very... I dont know. So I changed. 09:05 I kept the SoH as a reminder 09:06 Lazerz is the future. 09:06 I shall call you "Lighsabergrew" or whatever it was from now on! :P 09:06 bye 09:06 Lol 09:07 The second z in my name was accidental. 09:08 Lightsaberw is ended. As is Ebil and SoH 09:10 Hello chatters 09:10 Soh? 09:10 Son of Hades 09:10 Now it's LSoH! 09:10 What's with the new name Soh? 09:11 Why did you change a perfectly good username? 09:11 SoH was lacking something in my opinion 09:12 It's LSoH now! 09:12 ya 09:12 like my old name 09:13 Jeyo! o/ 09:14 HI! o/ 09:14 Heyo Jeyo! 09:14 (eyeroll) 09:14 Hey Sono o/ 09:14 Hello 09:14 @Clone what? 09:14 the "heyo"? 09:14 Lol it's LSoH now 09:14 Yes :/ 09:15 I liked your old name better. 09:15 You're still Sono to me 09:15 Sono? 09:16 I guess my new name will take a while to stick. 09:16 I called him Soh much better! 09:16 Sono - Sonofhades 09:16 Yeah, it will 09:16 Sono just seems weird 09:16 Yeah, that name will take a while. 09:16 I called hi that because I first thought his name was Sono-fhades not Son-of Hades 09:16 *him 09:16 Lol 09:16 That's funny. 09:18 My name w 09:18 I'll takeover 09:18 Oops... Will takeover 09:19 Jeyo pm 09:19 K 09:22 back 09:23 gtg 09:23 Bye 09:23 I'm tired 09:23 bye Sono 09:23 New username, eh? 09:24 I like the old username : P 09:24 :/ 09:25 me too 09:26 By 09:26 *Bye 09:26 bye 09:26 bye storm 09:27 I'm back 09:27 I was saying bye to Jeyo 09:27 oh 09:27 were you? 09:27 Bye Storm! o/ 09:27 no 09:27 but i just realized Jeyo was saying mye to Sono (eyeroll) 09:27 Bye Jeyo o/ 09:27 ? 09:27 *bye 09:27 :P 09:27 I'm not leaving 09:28 Oh, bye Jeyo o/ 09:28 >_< 09:28 Storm, you aren't, are you? 09:29 No 09:29 Nobody's leaving, just to clear that up :P 09:31 Lol, all the admin/chatmod symbols are evenly spaced on the side bar 09:31 Well, at least on mine, idk about yours 09:32 How is that funny :/ 09:32 It isnt, I just found it amusing 09:35 this set looks interesting: 7317_Aero_Tube_Hangar 09:35 Bye Storm o/ 09:36 I don't know much about LoM, I'm trying to learn more 09:36 Who's leaving this time? 09:36 You aren't? 09:36 Cya then o/ 09:36 No... 09:36 Are you? 09:36 XD I'm trying to turn it back on you 09:37 Oh 09:37 Lol 09:37 No lol 09:37 I failed 09:38 Bleh, I'm tired and not really thinking thoroughly, sorry 09:38 :S 09:45 Hey DC 09:47 Hi 09:47 o/ 09:53 I'm going to watch the Hunger Games at the library 09:53 :D 09:53 Okay 09:53 so bye (for real) :P 09:53 :P 09:53 p/ 09:53 * o/ 09:54 About time :P 09:54 :o 09:54 :p 09:55 o_O 09:55 I've just made the most amazing picture anyone could ever imagine! 09:55 I'd like to see it! :) 09:55 Hi DEER 09:55 hi 09:55 o/ 09:55 Check my talk page in a second. 09:56 ok 09:57 hello??? 09:57 User_talk:Creeper_S 09:57 OMG that is amazing! 09:58 :D 09:58 creeper PM 09:58 "When I grow up, I want to be a POTATOE!" :P 09:58 ??? 09:59 (unamused) 09:59 ^ 09:59 One of the funniest things Simon has ever said. 09:59 Diggy Diggy hole? 09:59 When did he say that? 10:00 umm 10:00 all the time 10:00 Ugh that song is boring 10:00 I was talking to Creeper NOT you" 10:00 !* 10:00 It was in the Xbox360 Adventure. 10:01 They went down the Adventure Hole to find a Squid almost swimming into some lava. 10:01 Then Simon imitated the squid by saying "When I grow up, I want to be a POTATOE!" 10:01 Oh I've only watched the Shadows of Israpheal series 10:02 I only watch Tekkit, Mod Spotlights and any other Adventure Maps they do. 10:02 Hi 10:02 Hiya 10:02 I imagine you're from the HP wiki? 10:03 Actually, no 10:03 Ironically enough... 10:03 :D 10:03 xD 10:03 I' from Percy Jackspn Fanfiction wiki 10:03 And Marvel Fanfiction Wiki 10:03 Ah 10:04 But...Marvel lead to DC which lead to batman which lead to this 10:04 Who here loves LEGO Batman 2? 10:04 *Raises hand* 10:04 *Raises hand* 10:05 (Reading rules) 10:05 Hm... 10:05 Hey 10:05 Czech! 10:05 o/ 10:05 Heya 10:05 Hey o/ 10:05 ... 10:06 Czech! o/ 10:07 OMG was that Clone Commander Fox? 10:07 Yeah 10:07 !?* 10:08 So... 10:08 Do you build with LEGO? 10:08 Clone Commander Fox? I know him from the film but who is he? 10:08 Anyone here know if LEGO is working on a MMOG to replace LEGO Universe? 10:08 I don't think so 10:09 Aw :? 10:09 Aw :/ 10:09 Darnit 10:09 Yes they are. 10:09 LEGO Universe failed so badkky they will probably never make another one 10:09 badly* 10:09 Yeah LU didn't make enough money, so they shut it down. :/ 10:09 No, they are making a new one. 10:10 Are they? 10:10 It will be browser based. 10:10 No they are not! 10:10 Where is your proof? 10:10 Yeah they are... 10:10 I read it online somewhere. 10:10 It's the Minifigures ROG. 10:10 *RPG. 10:10 MMORPG* 10:10 That's it! 10:10 It'll be more like a town game. 10:11 Hopefully it will be better than the failure called "LEGO Universe" 10:12 I liked LEGO Universe. 10:12 I did too 10:12 I didn't like it 10:13 I played it once 10:13 ^ 10:13 Both of those comments. 10:13 Anyone know how to find robin's acrobat Suit in the DS Batman 2 game? 10:13 Never played it 10:13 No 10:13 Sorry 10:13 I onlt have the PS3 version. 10:13 *only 10:13 Only played Xbox360. 10:14 Aw :( 10:14 I've only played the DS version... 10:14 :( 10:15 Clone is the DS version worth getting? 10:15 nO. 10:15 *No. 10:15 DS Version never is. 10:15 In my opinion it is 10:15 Way better than any other Lego DS Game 10:16 Personally, LEGO DS Games usually suck. The don't put much effort into it. 10:16 Yes but that doesn't make it good 10:16 :( 10:16 All DS games suck tbh 10:16 Lego Indiana Jones 2 only comes with the Crystal Skull levels. Nothing else 10:16 I liked the Indiana ones 2 game on LDD, that was good. 10:16 *Jones 10:16 Hello Nuffsaid... 10:17 Hi Nuff 10:17 "on LDD"? 10:17 hello Hermione.... 10:17 hi DC o/ 10:17 How do you wave? 10:17 ;/ 10:17 Hehe, Ron and Hermione. 10:17 *DS 10:17 o and / 10:17 @Hermione 10:18 o / 10:18 It no work! 10:18 o/ 10:18 Together CGCJ... 10:18 You put them together, Clone... 10:18 OMG 10:18 Thanks guys! 10:18 o/ 10:18 Your welcome 10:18 :D 10:19 So...am I allowed to make a blog asking about Acrobat robin? 10:19 and i'm not ron i'm NuffSaid 10:19 I would not recommend it 10:19 @Hermione 10:20 Okay...why? 10:20 @Creeper S does this look like ron User:NuffSaid1995 10:20 Is that cheating? D: 10:21 Yes, yes it does... 10:21 LOL 10:21 O.O 10:21 :/ 10:21 So...uhm... 10:21 @creeper oh i see it now the big gun so gives it away 10:21 XD 10:22 It is because it would be kind of a pointless blog 10:22 Ah 10:22 ^ 10:22 o_O 10:22 Okay 10:22 Thanks 10:22 What gun? 10:22 ron likes BIG GUNS 10:22 User:NuffSaid1995 10:23 He does? 10:23 You forgot intelligence 10:23 *facepalm* 10:23 On your stats 10:23 He never used any kind of gun in the films 10:24 ^ 10:24 ^ 10:25 creeper pm 10:25 *facepalm* sarcasm LEARN IT 10:25 How nice, using all caps to imitate shouting 10:25 IKR. 10:26 Shouting is rude 10:26 lol :P 10:26 clone hasn't been this funny for a long time 10:27 creeper 10:27 PM 10:27 I wasn't trying to be funny :/ 10:27 :/ Awkward... 10:27 distant... 10:28 :| 10:28 Seriously, I don't know why you keep saying your avatar isn't Ron. 10:28 Uhm 10:28 (unamused) 10:29 It uses the Ron Weasley minifigures head and hear! 10:29 hair* 10:29 Hair 10:29 Creeper User:NuffSaid1995#Stats 10:29 10:29 Nevermind 10:29 Hello 10:29 O.O 10:29 Thank you Nuff 10:29 Umm... 10:30 FUCK THIS 10:30 wow 10:30 Uhhhh... 10:30 guys spammers 10:30 Should have just kicked him... 10:30 Yeah 10:30 :O HONEYDEW 10:30 10:30 What the heck? 10:30 ? 10:30 Oh geese. 10:30 Thank you... 10:30 Why'd you kick him? 10:30 get back i say get back 10:31 (fuck) 10:31 Oh **** 10:31 O.O 10:31 LANGUAGE! 10:31 :( 10:31 ? 10:31 ;( 10:31 oh dang! 10:31 That 10:31 (unamused0 10:31 is what is known as a chat invasion 10:31 Good, all gone. 10:31 Great a spam attack :/ 10:31 they said the f word 10:31 Guys, kick them, not ban. 10:31 :| 10:31 *(unamused) 10:31 you need to ban 10:31 -_- 10:31 They were swearing. 10:31 No you ban for swearing Czech! 10:31 lol 10:31 Bans don't tell them what they did wrong 10:32 Kicking is for minor things 10:32 finnaly clone is cool 10:32 o_e 10:32 If you kick them, you actually have a chance of telling them. 10:32 creeper PM 10:32 They know what they did wrong! 10:32 I am sure they knew that the F-word in all caps was wrong 10:32 They would have known what they did wrong 10:32 cough*badmomentComics*cough 10:32 oh ok 10:32 :/ 10:32 I'm not gonna bother (eyeroll) . 10:33 :P 10:33 creeper pm. 10:33 2 weeks is too long for swearing once, y'know 10:34 o_e 10:34 They planned the whole thing! 10:34 How do you know? 10:34 They all joined at exactly the same time! 10:34 what? thats genius! 10:34 True 10:34 The second one didn't say anything... 10:34 When a group of users come on spam they same thing it s allways most likely planned 10:34 Because that happens every day! 10:35 ikr 10:35 Hm 10:35 (eyeroll) I'm seriously not gonna even... 10:35 that was a really weird plan. 10:35 Spammers do that 10:35 I think it was all the same person... 10:35 They come in geoups, spam and then leave 10:35 *groups 10:35 like lord law. 10:36 i think this actually needs a blog post 10:36 Agreed. 10:36 No it doesn't 10:36 Creeper PM 10:36 :( 10:36 Clone this is getting serious 10:36 What would the blog say? 10:36 It has been delt with, no need for it to go any further 10:36 Blogs don't help anything. 10:37 Please do not spam spammers? 10:37 They just make the situation worse'\. 10:37 Trolls want you to make blogs about them, that's troll 10:37 'that's a troll's job 10:37 @Czech you have a point 10:37 I'd delete the blog, anyway. 10:37 :'( 10:38 I completely agree with Czech 10:38 Hm 10:38 thats gonna be a sad blog 10:39 What blog? 10:39 time to play some blood moon 10:39 Time for me to edit my Wiki 10:40 Time for me to check CaB 10:40 finished my move 10:40 5 hours ago 10:40 hey czech 10:40 is agent chase invincible? 10:41 if you read his character bio i want to be him =P 10:41 *I'd 10:47 back 10:47 Hey Topher 10:47 o/ 10:47 hi DC 10:48 hi 10:48 wat's up/? 10:48 Nothin much really 10:48 cool me either 10:48 Does anyone know if Minifigures series 8 is out yes? 10:48 *Yet 10:49 i have Minifigures series 8 10:49 Toys R us? 10:50 It's not out yet 10:50 actually 10:50 its at Toys R us 10:50 nope k mart 10:50 whatever 10:50 lol 10:51 last place i would expect to find series 8 10:51 I do not want to go to Toys R us. I think I will just wait untill I see them @ Target or something 10:51 BTW I got Lizaru Bytar Boster pack today 10:51 ^^^ 10:51 ^@DC 10:51 cool 10:51 i love Bytar 10:51 Besides I still need to get some more series 7 10:52 I only have the Galaxy Patrol 10:52 Hm 10:52 my uncle has all of them he is 30 something 10:52 Galaxy Patrol is the best i have 6 10:53 space marine 10:53 what? 10:53 @ Hermione you said Hm three times now. 10:53 What do you mean 10:53 I dunno 10:53 @ Sleepy it is the Galaxy Patrol 10:54 oh ok 10:54 I will admit it does look like a Space Marine. 10:55 cool 10:55 cuz it is a another name for it 10:57 GTG 10:57 :( 10:58 I will go now to. 10:58 Okay 10:59 yeah 10:59 where is creeper? 10:59 He left a while ago. 11:00 oh 11:00 me and him are in business 11:00 I finished reading Eragon today. 11:00 such a boring book. 11:00 It's an awesome book. 11:00 i didnt think so. 11:00 Never heard of that 11:00 I'm starting on the second one today. 11:01 wanna hear what kind of business me and creeper are doing? 11:01 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eragon 11:01 ComicRus, Jeyo is entitled to his own opinions 11:01 ik 11:01 :) 11:01 wanna hear what me and creeper are doing in our business? 11:02 Eragon has a lot of big words in it, though. 11:02 @Rus sure 11:02 me and him are making custom yogscast legos 11:02 LEGO * 11:02 yes 11:02 lemme pull up the logo i made 11:03 http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/0/02/Lego_Yogscast.png 11:03 I've now done a decent description for all the Monster Fighters. 11:03 Please don't tell me you shall be using LDD for those customs 11:03 i am 11:03 *backgorund 11:03 **background 11:03 Wow 11:03 creeper thought it was a great idea 11:03 That logo... 11:04 i like it :D 11:04 I tbh badly edited 11:04 Is* 11:04 :c 11:04 It's all stretched and horrible 11:04 :( 11:05 And out of proportion 11:05 way to ruin my hopes and dreams. 11:05 Just saying my honest opinion 11:05 not a very good one 11:05 creeper likes it 11:06 Wow... 11:11 Well I must go now, bye! o/ 11:11 Bye :( 11:11 I'm on an edit spree :D 11:12 :D 11:12 wow 11:12 :D 11:13 Whoever had been editing 9463 before me really needed some help. 11:14 can I have a link to the revision history? 11:14 9463 The Werewolf I'm sure you can do the rest. 11:14 Yeah 11:14 :) 11:15 I'll also do some more edits to 9461 and 9462. 11:15 xD 11:15 i need my own minifigure. 11:16 ill do it later. 11:16 Looks like he was editing by looking at the picture 11:16 and speculating 11:16 ikr 11:26 back again :D 11:26 11:26 hey 11:26 hi 11:30 so 11:30 ima add my template on my profile 11:32 cool 11:33 these are not the right templates! 11:34 ok 11:34 i cant seem to edit any of them 11:35 that's bad 11:36 ya. 11:36 ? 11:36 hmmm 11:36 GTG 11:36 jeyo 11:37 do you know how to help me with this? 11:37 with what? 11:38 Oh 11:38 templates? 11:38 ya 11:38 i cant seem to edit 11:38 it just says 11:39 but i cant seem to edit it 11:39 can you give a link? 11:40 yes 11:40 swell 11:40 wait 11:40 a link of wait 11:40 what* 11:40 Of the page you need to add a template to 11:40 and which template? 11:40 My profile 11:40 and minifigure 11:41 i cant seem to edit it. 11:41 on the top one 11:41 above the friends list 11:42 You mean a user template? 11:42 yes 11:42 i cant seem to edit it 11:43 o/ 11:44 No try 11:44 *Now 11:44 thx jeyo 11:44 Hi. 11:45 Hey o/ 11:46 http://www.tubewatcher.tv/14010 So catchy 11:47 what does Nationality mean? 11:48 o_O 11:48 Seriously? 11:48 It means where you came from 11:48 oh 11:48 your country 11:48 kk thx 11:49 ThemesCol? 11:49 i dont get this 11:49 Themes collected 11:49 oh thanks 11:49 I think 11:50 ya your right 11:50 i clicked preview 11:50 item number? 11:50 ? 11:50 im not good at making userboxes here 11:51 Hey Just2good! 11:51 by minifigures do they mean who you have? 11:52 oh 11:52 nvm 11:52 Hi 11:52 my picture didnt go through 11:54 hmmm 11:54 jeyo. 11:54 Rus did you upload the picture properly? 11:55 ya. 11:55 it just wont go through on my template 11:55 One moment 11:55 k 11:55 :/ 11:56 Did you edit it while I was? 11:56 An edit conflict occured 11:56 Don't edit it for 10 seconds 11:56 Okay, check now 11:56 kk 11:57 thx 11:57 now how do i add more userboxes? 11:57 Hi 11:57 Hi 2012 08 20